Marceline y Dulce princesa (Yuri)
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Este es un fan-fiction de Marceline y Dulce princesa, en el encontraras Yuri. Cabe destacar que tienes que a ver visto la serie Hora de Aventura para entender algunas circunstancias. Si no estas de acuerdo con el amor entre dos mujeres te recomiendo que leas otra cosa.


**Marceline y Dulce Princesa**

_Escrito: __Jjhc__ Fan-fic __Yuri_

Era un día tranquilo en ooo. Estaba atardeciendo. Todo era muy normal; Nuestro héroe Finn se encontraba con Jake en una aventura, el rey helado se encontraba sentado en su silla: usando su ordenador; con Gunter al lado. Tronquitos se encontraba haciendo un pastel. En fin parecía un día de esos que todos olvidan: pero algo se ponía en marcha y sin saberlo dos amigas tendrían que aceptar su pasado juntas, y escribir un nuevo capítulo.

Me encontraba a las afueras de mi dulce reino. Cortando algunas raíces: de los árboles, para mi próximo experimento.

- ¡Auuch! -exclame.

Me corte un dedo: con la cuchilla, mientras cortaba una raíz. Frunzo el ceño mientras miro mi dedo. Me di un beso en el dedo herido e inmediatamente me dispuse a continuar. Corte la última raíz. Puse una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, me puse de pie, gire y me dispuse a caminar: hacia mi laboratorio en el dulce reino. Cuando un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda; Gire y mire hacia el bosque, el cual esta oscuro. Siento como si algo me observara desde lo profundo. Continuo mirando hacia el bosque sin moverme, creo que ya pasaron cinco minutos.

De pronto escucho como desde a dentro del bosque se mueven algunos arbustos, pero esta oscuro y no distingo ver más que sombras.

Creo que algo saldrá de lo profundo; escucho las hojas caídas del bosque romperse, como si alguien caminara sobre ellas; el sonido es cada vez más fuerte. Doy un paso atrás, y bajo las cejas con curiosidad; en el fondo se comienza a distinguir una silueta: es de una persona.

—DULCE PRINCESA —escucho la voz de alguien llamándome.

La voz proviene del dulce reino; me gire a ver quién me llamaba. Es mentita: quien caminaba hacia mí: se detuvo a mitad del camino.

—Ya voy mentita —le dije.

Volví a mirar hacia el bosque; y la silueta avía desaparecido: fruncí el ceño un poco decepcionada. Seguí a mentita hasta dentro del dulce reino.

— ¿tiene todo lo que necesita?, majestad —me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia el palacio.

—Sí, tengo todo —le respondí.

—Excelente —dijo, mientras unía las manos.

Entramos al palacio y se giró hacia mí: y me dijo dulce princesa te ves cansada y es tarde, descansa y continúa mañana.

Mentita tiene razón, estoy cansada.

—Si me iré… a dormir —le di las raíces y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entre a mi habitación y pensé en tomar un baño; entre al cuarto de baño y gire la llave del agua caliente de la tina. Me quite la blusa rosa de mangas largas que tenía puesta y la de je caer al piso; me deslice por mis piernas el pantalón de lycra rosa que tenía puesto y lo saque; me quite las bragas rosas y las deje en el piso junto al pantalón. Me metí en la bañera; el agua esta perfecta, el agua me alcanza hasta el cuello. Me estaba relajando y recordé la silueta del bosque, me pregunto quién sería; resople relajada.

Termine mi baño y Salí de la tina, me seque con mi toalla; me la enrolle; me cubría los pechos y un poco más abajo de mi cintura. Tome mi ropa en brazos y Salí a mi cuarto. Tire la ropa en un cesto. Me dirigí a mi ropero y tome un chor de pijama y me lo puse; deje caer la toalla al piso y busque una camisa cómoda.

Como extraño la camisa que me regalo Marceline, mire la foto que tengo pegada en la parte de atrás de una de las puertas del ropero, donde aparece Marceline con migo.

Marceline musite, y pase un dedo sobre la foto con mirada melancólica. Tome una camiseta blanca, grande y larga, sin dibujos y me la puse. Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté, me cubrí con la colcha y rápidamente me quede dormida.

Comencé a tener un sueño con siluetas negras, que me llamaban diciendo— Bonibel, Bonibel.

Me desperté: un poco sobresaltada, mire a mí alrededor. Estaba oscuro. Encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre mi mesa de

Noche. Mire mi reloj de pared marca las 11:20 pm. Que habrá sido esa voz que me llamaba Bonibel. Creo que era la vos de Marceline. ¿Porque habré soñado eso?

Me eleve de la almohada y me senté doblando mis piernas. Aparte de la luz de la lámpara, entraba un poco de la luz de la luna por la ventana.

Debo hablar con Marceline… pero es muy tarde; lo hare mañana… me hice el cabello para atrás y suspire.

Mire el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y sin pensar, lo tome y marque. Sonó tres veces y colgué; seguramente está dormida flotando sobre su cama, pensé. Me deje caer sobre mi almohada y me quede viendo el techo.

Pasaron un poco más de 10 minutos, y en el fondo pensaba que el teléfono iba a sonar.

Nuestra relación a mejorado, pero aun no es lo que era cuando nos conocimos, hace mucho tiempo. Me sonrojo solo de pensarlo.

Ella ha cambiado y yo igual. Ya no somos las que éramos; ase mucho que tengo responsabilidades, y ella sus problemas. Fui un poco fría con Marceline durante un tiempo.

Y aquí estoy a mitad de la noche pensando en nuestra relación.

La luz que entra por la ventana se vio bloqueada. Click, click tocaron el cristal dos veces. Me levante de la cama confundida y

Mire hacia fuera y ahí estaba Marceline flotando afuera de mi ventana. Por Glob que hace aquí.

¡Marceline! Exclame que haces aquí.

—Bueno… tú me llamaste —dijo sonriendo

—sí, pero… pero —balbucee

—oye ya estoy aquí, ahora déjame entrar —dijo, creo que un poco indignada.

Claro abrí la ventana. Entro flotando y se quedó de pie a un metro de mí. Llevaba puesta una camisa gris, un pantalón azul y unas botas rojas, el cabello suelto y muy largo como de costumbre.

Cerré la ventana. Me gire hacia Marceline, está sonriendo, ¿que estará pensando?... Debo decir algo rápido, pero no estoy muy segura de que decir.

—bueno, Bonibel, me has llamado muy tarde ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

—este… yo—

¡Por Glob! ¿Qué le dijo? que me sentía melancólica y tenía que oír su voz.

—jum… te has quedado muda princesa. Te diré que me pareció interesante tu llamada. No me llamabas tan noche desde… bueno tu sabes— dijo Marceline pensativa.

Sí que lo sé, la última vez que te hable a estas horas, éramos pareja; Como era costumbre no me contestabas, venias, como has hecho ahora, para luego quedarte a dormir.

—Marceline, te hable porque… —

Puedo sentir como me ruborizo, ¿pero porque me ruborizo? espero que con la poca luz no lo note.

—esto está comenzando a molestarme princesa, dime o me iré de aquí—

Oh no, si no le dijo algo rápido seguro me morderá. Me senté en el suelo con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a mecerme.

—como sea, me voy— dijo Marceline, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Me levante rápidamente y cuando Marceline, llego a la ventana, agarre los hombros de Marceline por atrás y pegue mi cabeza a su espalda, suavemente.

—te extraño… es lo que quería decirte— dije suavemente.

Me comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Marceline se giró hacia mí, mientras yo mantenía mi vista en el suelo. Me tomo de la barbilla con una mano y levantado mi rostro, lo que hiso que quedáramos cara a cara. No podía verla a los ojos por mucho tiempo y desviaba mi mirada, por unos segundos.

Con su otra mano seco mis lágrimas.

—Porque lloras — dijo Marceline.

Al oírlo comencé a llorar más. Tome sus manos y las pase alrededor de mi cabeza y la abrace. Lloraba en su pecho mientras, Marceline acariciaba mi cabello. Después de un par de minutos deje de llorar.

Marceline, aparto mi cabeza de su pecho se inclinó y medio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Ya te has calmado —dijo mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Traje hondo y asentí con la cabeza.

—Que te ha pasado—

—es que me ha pasado algo cerca del bosque —dije con voz quebrada.

Y es tas bien— dijo Marceline preocupada interrumpiéndome.

Comenzó a verme las piernas, tomo mis brazos y comenzó a verlos como buscando algo. Metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa larga, comenzó a tocarme la cintura y mi abdomen; sentí que comenzaba a subir hacia mi pecho y la detuve.

— ¡estoy bien! —dije alarmada, otra vez me avía puesto roja.

Marceline, se miraba inocente pero note que ella

También se había ruborizado.

— ¿entonces que te paso? —pregunto Marceline.

Le conté todo lo que me avía pasado a Marceline, le dije sobre el bosque, la silueta, el sueño, todo.

—jum, con que soñaste con migo —dijo Marceline, incrédula.

—Siii… —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco— seguramente tú nunca has soñado conmigo y por eso te cuesta creerlo.

—Ya que lo menciones —dijo Marceline.

Camino hasta mi cama y se sentó en ella.

Tengo un sueño con Tigo, lo he soñado muchas veces y siempre es igual.

— ¿qué pasa en el sueño?—

—ven siéntate aquí y te lo contare —dijo Marceline, mientras golpeaba suavemente la cama.

Camine hasta la cama y me senté a la derecha de Marceline cerca de ella. Marceline tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas cerca de sus rodillas.

—en mi sueño yo entro a tu habitación de noche y tú me recibes muy bien.

— ¿a qué te refieres con recibirte muy bien? —dije interrumpiendo a Marceline.

—bueno, haces algo en especial que me gusta mucho —dijo Marceline ruborizada.

— ¿y que es, lo que ago., en tu sueño?

—bueno… no sé cómo describirlo, lo siento —dijo Marceline, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—hazme lo que yo te hago en tu sueño, para poder saberlo, ya que dices que no puedes explicarlo.

Marceline levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos.

— ¿estas segura?

—sí.

— ¿harás lo que yo te diga? —pregunto estando seria.

Traje saliva. ¿Qué clase de cosas me pedirá que haga? y ¿Porque tanto misterio? Bueno, le diré que sí.

—sí, hare lo que me pidas.

Marceline sonrió perversamente. Marceline se puso de pie, la veo pensativa.

—empecemos, quiero que te acuestes en la cama.

Fruncí el ceño confundida. Me dispuse hacerlo; me deje caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama.

—no, así, no… Acuéstate a lo largo de la cama, como lo harías normalmente.

Obedecí a Marceline y me acosté como ella quería.

Marceline estaba parada a un lado de la cama.

—muy bien ahora quiero que tú… cierres los ojos.

— ¿Qué cierre los ojos?

—Obedece —dijo amablemente, mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

Respire hondo y cerré mis ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos y comencé a oír pasos ¿qué tanto hará?

Ahora oigo un sonido, de algo cayendo en el suelo. Creo que se ha quitado las botas.

De pronto siento como se hunde la cama de un lado, segura mente se ha subido a la cama. Su rodilla me pasa rosando mi camisa. Estoy segura que ha pasado una pierna sobre mí. Abro solo un poco mis ojos, esperando que no lo note y veo que Marceline está montada sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado y que esta erguida viéndome desde arriba.

— ¡hey! Tramposa, no los abras —me regaña Marceline, mientras me golpea suavemente con una almohada en el rostro.

— ¡auch! —Digo divertida— lo siento, no los volveré a abrir.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—así me gusta —dice Marceline.

Siento como toma mis brazos y los levanta cerca de mi cabeza y los mantiene agarrados de las muñecas.

—ahora trata de no racionar ante lo que sientas a continuación.

He tratado de no pensar en lo que puede estar pasando, pero ahora es muy obvio que Marceline quiere besarme... y yo a ella también.

—Hazlo —susurro, mientras aprieto los ojos.

— ¿qué quieres que haga con Tigo princesa?

Me sonrojo al oír la pregunta.

—tu sabes lo que quiero.

—y yo quiero que me lo pidas.

—no seas mala Marceline y hazlo.

Comienzo a sentir como se me acelera el corazón.

—tú das ordenes todo el día, pero conmigo tendrás que seguirlas, entiendes princesa, quiero que me lo pidas.

Marceline, quiere que sea sumisa con ella, pero no soy así. Aunque acepte hacer lo que ella me pida… lo intentare aunque creo que será vergonzoso.

—Marceline, por favor bésame.

—sé que es difícil para ti princesa —dijo Marceline susurrando, mientras siento como se acerca.

Al instante sus labios, se posan en los míos. No puedo evitar dejar salir un gemido.

Los labios de Marceline son dulces.

Marceline me besaba repetidas beses en la boca. Siento que me voy a derretir...

Marceline deja de darme pequeños besos, para darme uno muy largo. Siento como su lengua se introduce en mi boca, y la mía sale a recibirla, al tocarse dejo escapara otro gemido; eso parece gustarle a Marceline porque, me suelta de las muñecas, para acariciar mi cabello apasionadamente.

Con mis manos liberadas aprovecho y acaricio sus piernas, mientras seguimos besándonos.

Mis manos suben por su espalda acariciándola y al llegar a su cabello tiro de él. Marceline gime por primera vez.

Seguimos besándonos, hasta que Marceline para y alega su cara un poco de la mía y me observa. Las dos estamos ruborizadas y con ojos llorosos de felicidad, felicidad de besar a mi mejor amiga.

-Te Amo, Bonibel.

Como amo a Marceline, espero que todo sea igual de hoy en adelante.

—y yo te amo a ti, Marceline.

Marceline se acuesta a la par mía. Me gire para que quedáramos de frente viéndonos las dos.

Marceline tomo mi mano y la beso.

—no te molesta que me quede a dormir, cierto.

Sonreí y le acaricie el rostro.

Marceline se quitó su pantalón, quedando en ropa interior.

—date vuelta.

La obedecí y le di la espalda. Ella se topó a mí, me abrazo por la espalda y me cubrió con una pierna.

Comencé a acariciar su pierna.

—Duérmete —dijo y me dio un beso en el cabello.

—Buenas noches —le dije.

Nos quedamos dormidas así. Después de un largo día, un día muy agotador.

Me desperté en lo oscuro y todavía tenía la pierna y el brazo de Marceline cubriéndome. Me alegre de que nada hubiese sido un sueño. Gire la vista hasta mi reloj de pared y gracias a la poca luz de la lámpara que avía quedado encendida, logre ver que eran las 5:00 AM.

Con cuidado, de no despertar a Marceline, me zafe de su abrazo y me senté en la cama. Me puse de pie y rodee la cama hasta la ventana y la cubrí con las cortinas, para que cuando saliera el sol, este no pudiera dañar a la que ahora era mi novia.

Me dirigí a la cama pero esta vez no la rodee y me subí del lado más cercano. Empuje a Marceline con cuidado para poder caber de ese lado. Hoy es mi turno de abrazarla y la abrase, al igual que ella me tenía a mí.

De hoy en adelante todo será diferente, bese su cabello y me quede profundamente dormida.

FIN

Jesse J. Lluvia


End file.
